Gen 2 begins
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Ah...another Potter boy, I see. Very complex, this is. Not close to as easy as most other children today. Hmm, your best place would be in Slytherin, but you are clearly afraid of being sorted into that house, am I correct, young man?" says the hat so only Albus can hear it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Gen 2 begins**

 **Right now, Albus Potter, the son of Harry and Ginny, is nervous.**

He is waiting to be sorted into one of the houses at Hogwarts.

"Albus Severus Potter!" says Professor Minerva McGonagall.

Still very nervous, Albus walk up onto the podium, takes a seat on the chair and the Sorting Hat is placed on his head.

"Ah...another Potter boy, I see. Very complex, this is. Not close to as easy as most other children today. Hmm, your best place would be in Slytherin, but you are clearly afraid of being sorted into that house, am I correct, young man?" says the hat so only Albus can hear it.

"Most people tell me that I shouldn't be in Slytherin..." says Albus.

"That is their opinion, but what do you yourself desire? Your father did at one point regret not following my suggestion." says the hat.

"I guess I'd go where I fit in the most..." says Albus.

"Very good, a brave noble member you'll be, of the house...SLYTHERIN!" says the hat.

Minerva remove the hat from Albus' head.

Albus walk over to the Slytherin table and takes a seat next to a blonde boy who's the same age as him.

"Hello, my name's Scorpius...Scorpius Malfoy. And you?" says the blonde boy.

"Albus...Albus Potter." says Albus.

The two boys shake hands and smile.

They quickly begin to talk and becomes friends.

Minerva gasp in silent surprise. Never had she thought that the sons of Harry and Draco would ever be friends.

In the shadows at the back of the Great Hall, someone else is also very surprised. He's a ghost who simply hang out in a corner, watching with a hard serious loo on his face. His name is Severus Snape.

Only a few moments ago did he float into the room and saw that the sorting was going on and then he heard a child being called up, a child who holds his name as his middle-name and Snape wondered who remember him in such a good light that they decided to name their son after him and then he'd heard the boy's last name...Potter. And that had made him even more surprised. As far as Snape sees it, a Potter in Slytherin is almost as weird as a Black in Gryffindor, if not even more weird.

"Rose Nicole Weasley!" says Minerva.

Little sweet Rose walk up onto the podium and as she sit down on the chair, the hat is placed on her head.

"Oh, a female Weasley...not something we've seen in a long time. There's high intelligence for your age as well as natural talent, but also a certain amount of insecurity. Where to place you?" says the aht only Rose can hear it.

"Slytherin, please..." whisper Rose, who of course saw Albus being sorted into Slytherin and wanna go to the same house as him, despite what her father has told her about the Slytherin house.

"Slytherin, you say? Not a bad choice at all. You're truly a very skilled young lady and the house of Slytherin could help you on the path towards magnificens. I must say though that there's always a spot in Ravenclaw for someone like you, but if you truly feel that it is the right place for you, then I guess we'll have to make it..." says the hat.

"Slytherin!" thinks Rose.

"...SLYTHERIN!" says the hat.

Minerva remove the hat from Rose's head.

"Yay!" says Rose in childish joy as she walk to the Slytherin table and take a seat next to Albus.

Minerva is once again surprised. This is the second child of the day who has been sorted into a house that she was not expected to.

Snape is surprised as well. Not only did the son of the son of his teenage enemy get sorted into Slytherin, but now so did the daughter of the son's son's best friend.

"Bloody crap!" thinks Snape.

"Hello, boys. I am Rose Weasley." says Rose.

"I know." says Albus.

"My name's Scorpius." says Scorpius.

"The son of Malfoy, right?" says Rose.

"Yeah." says Scorpius.

Hogwarts' yongest professor, a man named Neville Longbottom, is also surprised at the result of the sorting this far.

"Hagrid, could there be something wrong with the hat?" says Neville.

"No, the hat is always right." says Hagrid.

James, the older brother of Albus, smile.

James is in Gryffindor.

"Dad will be so bloody surprised when he finds out that Al was sorted into Slytherin." thinks James.

"JP, are you happy?" says Kelly Buckshire as she gives James a kiss.

Kelly is James' girlfriend and she's in Gryffindor too.

"Yeah." says James.

"Nice. Me too." says Kelly.

Kelly love James a lot and he love her as well. They've been dating for almost 4 months by now.

"I'm looking forward to the start of the Quidditch season." says James, who is Seeker on the Gryffindor team, just like his father was.

"Me too. I heard that the first match is Gryffindor vs Slytherin." says Kelly.

"Not a problem." says James.

"You're right." says Kelly.

"Of course. I never lose at anything." says James.

"So true. You're the best." says Kelly.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
